List of Qubo Channel shows from A-Z
This is a list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by the children's cable television channel Qubo in the United States. Current programming Current programs on Qubo channel *''Animal Atlas'' (June 9, 2012[2] – present) *''The Big Comfy Couch'' (April 5, 2015 – present) *''The_Busy_World_of_Richard_Scarry The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (May 13, 2013 - presont)[2] – present) *''The Choo Choo Bob Show'' (December 28, 2014 – present) [2] – present) *''Eliot Kid'' (May 13, 2013[2] – February 28, 2014; May 31, 2014 – present) *''Famous 5: On the Case'' (March 3, 2014[3] – present) *''Fishtronaut'' (March 30, 2015 – present) *''Funniest Pets & People'' (March 1, 2014[3] – present) *''Guess with Jess'' (May 13, 2013[2] – present) *''I Spy'' (May 13, 2013-December 29, 2014; June 1, 2015) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (June 30, 2012[2] – present) size:11.1999998092651px;">[4] – May 25, 2014; September 7, 2014 – present) *''Joe & Jack'' (December 28, 2014 – present) *''Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks'' (March 30, 2015 – present) *''Oobi'' (December 7, 2015 – present) *''Raggs[5] (September 1, 2014 – present) *Rugrats'' (October 19, 2015[6] – present) *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' (March 3, 2014[3] – present) *''Sammy's Story Shop'' (November 3, 2008 [7] – September 12, 2009; September 27, 2010 – February 10, 2012; October 1, 2012 - present) *''Sandra, the Fairytale Detective'' (May 13, 2013[2] - present) *''This is Daniel Cook'' (March 30, 2015 – present) *''Timeblazers'' (February 18, 2012[2] – present) *''Timothy Goes to School'' (May 13, 2013[2] – present) *''Toot & Puddle'' (April 5, 2016 – present) *''Veggietales'' (September 6, 2006 - September 19, 2009; October 19, 2015 - presont) Qubo Kids Corner On January 4, 2015, ION television debuted Qubo Kids Corner, a new three-hour programming block airing back-to-back series from 9AM - 12PM ET/PT Sunday morning. These programmings are also aired on the Qubo channel. *''ToddWorld'' (April 7, 2014[2] – present) *''Doki[9] (September 1, 2014 – present) *''Mickey's Farm (December 6, 2014[3] - present) Qubo will be on Qubo Kids Corner NEW Schudule on January 2nd 2016 on Ion Television 9:00am Doki 9:30am Doki 10:00am Mickey's Farm 10:30am Mickey's Farm 11:00am ToddWorld 11:30am ToddWorld Qubo will be on Qubo Kids Corner NEW Scheudule on January 9th 2016 on TBS 11:00am Doki 11:30am Doki 12:00pm Mickey's Farm 12:30pm Mickey's Farm 1:00pm ToddWorld 1:30pm ToddWorld Commericals for on Ion Television and TBS Animal Artlas Dive Olly Dive I Spy Famous Five Timothy Goes to School Rupert Babar Will be on Long Time and Weekdays on Ion Television and TBS No More Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs and Dive Olly Dive all BLOCKED Qubo Category:Being lan Programing Doki (2014-presont) Mickey's Farm (2014-presont) ToddWorld (2014-presont) Former Dive Olly Dive (2014-2015) Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-2015) Qubo Night Owl From Monday to Friday: *''Denver The Last Dinosaur'' (December 30, 2014[2] – present) *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' (May 13, 2013[2] – present) *''http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (June 30, 2012[10] – August 25, 2013; June 2, 2015 – present) *''Class of the Titans'' (September 19, 2009[10] – October 25, 2009; April 1, 2012 – present) *''Dragon '' (September 9, 2006 – September 12, 2009; October 2, 2010 – February 12, 2012; October 1, 2012 – present)[4] *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' (June 9, 2012[2] – present) Saturday and Sunday: *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (November 3, 2008 - September 1, 2014; December 28, 2014 – present) *''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' (May 13, 2013[2] – present) *Artzooka''!'' (June 30, 2012[2] – present) *''Dear America/''Royal Diaries (May 18, 2013[2] – present) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (October 26, 2009[6] – December 3, 2010; October 31, 2011 – present) *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' (May 13, 2013[2] – present) Former programming *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' (September 9, 2006 – June 27, 2010; September 27, 2010 – February 23, 2014; June 1, 2014 – August 31, 2014) *''Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller'' (July 3, 2010 – December 27, 2014) *''Boo!'' (January 8, 2007 – June 29, 2012; May 3, 2015 - presents) *''Being Ian '' (September 19, 2009 – October 25, 2009; July 1, 2012 - May 30, 2015) *''Dive Olly Dive'' (April 7, 2014 – August 28, 2015) *''Ghostbusters'' (September 28, 2010 – August 26, 2013; May 4, 2015 - presents) *''Gofrette'' (November 3, 2008 – April 4, 2014) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (September 27, 2010 – August 25, 2013) *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (January 8, 2007 – September 13, 2009) *''Mighty Machines'' (July 3, 2010 – August 31, 2014) *''Miss BG'' (December 3, 2007 – September 24, 2010; December 6, 2010 – December 27, 2013) *''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' (September 27, 2010 – August 25, 2013; May 31, 2014 – August 31, 2014) *''Pecola'' (January 8, 2007 – September 24, 2010; August 29, 2011 – May 10, 2013; August 31, 2013 - February 23, 2014) *''Postman Pat'' (December 3, 2007 – September 24, 2010) *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' (September 27, 2010 – August 25, 2013) *''Shelldon'' (October 16, 2009 – September 30, 2012) *''Spliced'' (September 19, 2009 – October 25, 2009; September 28, 2010 – March 31, 2012; May 4, 2015 - presents)) *''Taste Buds'' (June 30, 2012 – May 24, 2014) *''Patrol'' (September 6, 2006 – May 31, 2015) Qubo is on Weekdays at Mon-Fri 6:00am Pingu 6:30am Pingu 7:00am Veggietales 7:30am Veggietales 8:00am Dive Olly Dive 8:30am Dive Olly Dive 9:00am Raggs 9:30am Raggs 10:00am Doki 10:30am Doki 11:00am Fishtronaut 11:30am Fishtronaut 12:00pm This is Daniel Cook 12:30pm This is Daniel Cook 1:00pm Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks 1:30pm Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks 2:00pm Peg + Cat 2:30pm Peg + Cat 3:00pm Babar 3:30pm Babar 4:00pm Rupert 4:30pm Rupert 5:00pm Rugrats 5:30pm Rugrats 6:00pm Harry and this Bucket Full of Dinosaurs 6:30pm Harry and this Bucket Full of Dinosuars 7:00pm Famous Five 7:30pm Famous Five 8:00pm Sally Bollywood 8:30pm Sally Bollywood 9:00pm Class of Titens 9:30pm Class of Titens 10:00pm Annie of Green Gables 10:30pm Annie of Green Gables 11:00pm Oobi 11:30pm Oobi 12:00am Funniest Pets & People 12:30am Funniest Pets & People 1:00am Artzooka! 1:30am Artzooka! 2:00am Being Ian 2:30am Being Ian 3:00am The Choo Choo Bob Show 3:30am The Choo Choo Bob Show 4:00am Denver The Last Dinosaur 4:30am Denver The Last Dinosaur 5:00am Sherlock Holmes In the 22nd Century 5:30am Sherlock Holmes In the 22nd Century Qubo is on Weekdays at Sat-Sun 6:00am I Spy 6:30am I Spy 7:00am Eliot Kid 7:30am Eilot Kid 8:00am Joe & Jack 8:30am Joe & Jack 9:00am Funnies Pets & People 9:30am Funnies Pets & People 10:00am The Busy World of Richard Scarry 10:30am The Busy World of Richard Scarry 11:00am Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse 11:30am Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse 12:00pm My Friend Rabbit 12:30pm My Friend Rabbit 1:00pm Sammy's Story Shop 1:30pm Sammy's Story Shop 2:00pm Jacob Two-Two 2:30pm Jacob Two-Two 3:00pm Guess with Jess 3:30pm Guess with Jess 4:00pm Sandra The Fairy Tale Detective 4:30pm Sandra The Fairy Tale Detective 5:00pm Jane & the Dragon 5:30pm Jane & the Dragon 6:00pm Turbo Dogs 6:30pm Turbo Dogs 7:00pm The Zula Patrol 7:30pm The Zula Patrol 8:00pm Time Blazers 8:30pm Time Blazers 9:00pm Rescue Heroes 9:30pm Rescue Heroes 10:00pm The Fairly Odd Parents 10:30pm The Fairly Odd Parents 11:00pm Animorphs 11:30pm Animorphs 12:00am Culture Click 12:30am Culture Click 1:00am Archie's Weird Mystories 1:30am Archie's Weird Mysotries 2:00am The Big Comfy Couch 2:30am The Big Comfy Couch 3:00am Animal Atlas 3:30am Animal Atlas 4:00am Miss BG 4:30am Miss BG 5:00am Dragon 5:30am Dragon Its a Brand New Optimum Cable is on 2015 is on Now to Find a Qubo Channel You Have to Buy a Optimum Cable Box is free Now will be on Qubo Channel When the Cable Man Cames Qubo will be on Channel 119 Qubo Category:Being lan